


The Devil, The Detective, The Bounty Hunter, and The Demonic Healer

by Alexei_Daratrazanoff_666



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alexei Daratrazanoff and Lucifer Morningstar are Adoptive Siblings, Alexei Daratrazanoff is Asexual, Alexei Daratrazanoff is Hell's Best Assassin, Alexei Daratrazanoff is a Doctor, Alexei is Amused by Lucifer's New Job, Alexei is Protective of Lucifer, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arch Demon Alexei, Arch Demon Mazikeen, Asexual Character, Chaotic Good Lucifer, Chaotic Neutral Alexei and Maze, Chloe Decker is a Closet Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Gabriel & Lucifer Morningstar & Michael are Triplets, Gabriel (Lucifer TV) is Protective of Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Good Older Sibling Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), LGBTQ Character, Lawful Good Chloe Decker, Lucifer Morningstar & Lilith are Adoptive Siblings, Lucifer Morningstar is pansexual, Lucifer and Alexei become Civilian Consultants, M/M, Maze is Bisexual, Michael (Lucifer TV) is THE Douche!, Multi, She even helps finds old yet still active laws to catch the criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexei_Daratrazanoff_666/pseuds/Alexei_Daratrazanoff_666
Summary: Alexei Daratrazanoff. Hell’s best assassin. Lucifer’s second demon after Lilith. Russia’s worst fear. After Lucifer escaped Hell to live in Los Angeles, he brought both Mazikeen and Alexei with him. Alexei lived nearby, blending in with humanity by being a doctor, but when she saw Lucifer bringing in a shot Chloe Decker, she was drawn into her former Master’s life again.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lilith & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that just came to my idea. I am sorry about not writing in my PTA Tale story but I lost inspiration as I moved onto Supernatural and Lucifer TV.

_In the beginning, there was no Lucifer. No Satan, no Devil. Just Samael, the Archangel of Death (1). The Light Bringer. The Morning Star. _

_He got on with his family like fish to water, loving his parents and his siblings. Especially his_ twin brothers Michael and Gabriel _(2). He was the second eldest of his siblings, following shortly after Amenadiel._

_However, that soon changed with Humanity’s creation. He grew jealous of their Free Will. A gift his Father gave to Humanity so carelessly yet not to His Children. So he went to God to ask to have Free Will like the humans, but was rejected._

_After that, he was thrown into Hell by Michael on his Father’s behest, with Gabriel struggling to reach him and stop Michael from throwing him into Hell._

_After he had landed, he found that his body was extensively burnt and that his beauty was destroyed, leaving a monster behind. It hurt him greatly to move, but he did so. He walked around Hell, stopping enough to heal as much as he could. Soon, he came upon Lilith. After hearing what his Father did to her for wanting freedom from Adam’s abusive ways, he offered her a deal. Become family. Upon saying yes, Lilith become the first demon while Samael became Lucifer, the Lord of Hell._

_Soon after, another woman showed herself. Lilith had found her and brought her to Lucifer, who had assumed control of Hell by then. The woman was God’s second attempt for a perfect human female for Adam, but was thrown away because she ‘was like Samael in many ways’. Lilith grew empathy for the woman and requested for her to become part of their family. When she was asked, the woman thought on it for the equivalent of two days before saying yes, so she became Alexei, the sister of Lilith and the Healer of the Devil._

_Soon afterwards, the guilty souls of humanity began to flood through. Soon enough, Lilith made her own demon children with permission from Lucifer, one of which became Lucifer’s second in command. Alexei became Hell’s best torturer and assassin, teaching Mazikeen herself how to make torture an art form. However, unlike the rest of the demons, she retained from having sex or doing debauchery of that category. She could tease, but she hated the act of it, which Lucifer found interesting and enduring about the second demon._

_Throughout the centuries, Alexei went out and brought the worst of humanity to hell, which earned her the title of ‘Russia’s Worst Fear’ and ‘Mistress of Damnation’. She was infamous, especially after she became the first Arch-Demon, followed by Mazikeen, Azazel, and Alastor._

_In 2011 A.D., Lucifer decided to forfeit his job, taking Alexei and Mazikeen with him to Los Angeles. Alexei watched apathetically as Mazikeen sliced Lucifer’s wings off, before they all got new identities. Lucifer became Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen became Maze Smith while she became Alexei Daratrazanoff. After that, Alexei made fake credentials and went into law and medical school, earning a double degree before deciding to be a doctor specialising in weaponry wounds and surgery._

_However, in 2018 A.D., Alexei sees her former Master and brother figure come into her hospital with a wounded mortal…_

* * *

It was silent as a woman came out of the operation room, her surgeon’s clothes covered in blood from the operation she had just performed. 

She was just about to end her shift when this new case came in, which was a homicide detective who was shot at while arresting a criminal. She normally would have refused to operate and hand it to the next surgeon if the detective hadn’t been brought in with her former Master. 

She stopped by a reflective window, looking at her reflection. 

She was a beautiful woman with pale skin showing off perfect curves and assets. Her face was usually compared by her colleagues as an angelic sin, the bringer of desire and lust - which made her snort before telling them to meet her former boss. Her dark hair was wavy that curled near her ass had it not been in a bun, and her dark amber eyes shone with a darkness no human could produce. Which was true, as she wasn’t a human.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, the woman began to walk towards her patient’s room. She knew who would be there, though she didn’t care. As long as she could do her job, she was fine. 

After reaching room 1-6-66 - which made her want to cackle with _him_ \- she opened the door. 

And she wasn’t disappointed. 

Sitting next to her patient’s bed was the Devil himself. Lucifer had barely changed physically, still beautiful and alluring to the common mortal and, sometimes, immortal. Fair skin, strong and lean frame, slicked back dark brown hair that was actually surly, stubble on his strong and angular chin, perfect facial features and dark brown eyes that could pull your desires out from your soul and make it a reality. 

She smirked at her assessment, closing the door after she entered. Lucifer Morningstar looked up at her, his eyes showing the transition between a warning to surprise. 

“Alexei Daratrazanoff…” Lucifer started, making her smirk grow slightly. 

“Is that all you got to say to little old me, Lord Lucifer? Really, brother, I am ashamed. What would Lilith think?” Alexei cackled as Lucifer blanched, clearly fearful of the first demon’s wrath. But he still got up and went to hug her, which she allowed but was uncomfortable about. Downsides of being an Ancient Demon, she thought. She wasn’t used to receiving love and affection, only pain and torture. 

Lucifer backed off, looking her over with appreciation. “I am sorry, my lovely sister. Anyway, how are you? I didn't know you were here?”

“Darling, I work here,” Alexei explained slowly, as if she was talking to a child. Her accent, Russian compared to the usual American ones, made the words seem slurred if you were not acquainted with it. “I help the mortals begin the healing process without any complications. Sooo…” She hummed, looking at her patient. 

She was pretty for a mortal, she thought. Average built, fair skin that showed off nice assets and curves, wavy blonde hair and, even though her eyes were close, she knew their colour was a breath-taking silver. 

“Who is the mortal, brother?”

“Her name is Detective Chloe Decker. A good friend of mine is dead, and we solved the case,” Lucifer explained, which made Alexei think while humming. Alexei knows of Lucifer’s aversion to lying, which she understands completely as she loathes lying. She was too blunt about her thoughts. She knows this and uses this to her advantage. 

“Thanks. Anyway, from my observations, she will recover smoothly, though it will leave a scar. Does she have any family?”

“Yes, she does,” Lucifer grimaced, making Alexei smirk. 

“A child, huh? You might want to get the dear - they must be worried about their mother,” Alexei suggested, eyes twinkling with glee at watching her brother and former leader cringe at the mere _idea_ of picking a child up. She personally knew why yet not. She was told of his story from the Fallen Angel himself, how he loved his baby brothers and sisters to death. Yet due to Hell’s influence and how the few children to find their way into Hell itself acted, it didn’t surprise her that much. 

“Luce, the child is not like the ones in Hell. If by simply looking at their mother tells me anything, they must be a kind and caring being,” Alexei chastised the older being, making Lucifer sigh. 

“Very well, Alex. I will be back momentarily,” Lucifer said as he left to get the young child, making Alexei smirk.

When he left, her smirk fell as she looked upon the beautiful mortal female she performed surgery on. She felt something off about her soul, but she couldn’t place her finger on it. She planned to investigate the matter, but for now she would wait and see what her adoptive older brother saw in him...

But first, she had a mortal to find and take care of... for Lucifer, of course...


	2. 1

_Previously:_

_"Luce, the child is not like the ones in Hell. If by simply looking at their mother tells me anything, they must be a kind and caring being," Alexei chastised the older being, making Lucifer sigh._

_"Very well, Alex. I will be back momentarily," Lucifer said as he left to get the young child, making Alexei smirk._

_When he left, her smirk fell as she looked upon the beautiful mortal female she performed surgery on. She felt something off about her soul, but she couldn’t place her finger on it. She planned to investigate the matter, but for now she would wait and see what her adoptive older brother saw in him…_

_But first, she had a mortal to find and take care of... for Lucifer, of course..._

* * *

It was quiet as Jimmy Barnes sat on his new bed. After meeting the Devil, he had gone insane with the knowledge about the divine, which lead to him being put in a psychiatric cell. 

He was shivering softly, his eyes glazed as he lived through that horrifying moment. He had shot the detective down after she had shot at him, before he began shooting at Lucifer Morningstar. He was shocked as Lucifer still approached, despite the number of bullets being fired at his chest. 

Then, before he knew it, he was looking into the hellish eyes of Satan himself. He was terrified beyond human comprehension, and it shows. 

He thought he was safe, except he wasn’t. 

A shadow had appeared from the glass of his cell, which cause him to jerk into attention. 

He calmed down when it was a woman - beautiful beyond belief but still a normal woman to his knowledge. 

However, before he knew it she was in his cell. He didn’t even see the cell open. 

She was smirking at him with perfect white teeth, her dark amber eyes slitted with dark glee. 

“So you are the bastard that targeted my brother’s friend, huh? Murder and attempted murder of a law enforcer. Such a darkness you have, mortal,” the woman hissed with a dangerously innocent tone, though he back away at ‘mortal’.

“Y-You work for _him_ , d-don’t y-y-you?” Jimmy stuttered, his heart threatening to give out. 

“Are you talking about Lucifer?” The woman madly smirked as he began to freak out, holding her hand over his mouth so no sound could be heard. 

“Quiet, mortal,” the woman growled darkly, her voice a dangerous and predatory sound in its Russian accented voice. “By your reaction, I was correct. And the answer? Lucifer is my brother and my saviour. He gave me a family after your precious God _tossed_ me into Hell for being a faulty creation meant to be Adam’s wife, even though I was cut from the bible. However, I am now simply a doctor. A doctor, who happens to be Hell’s first and best torturer as well as assassin.

“Now, your punishment. Normally, you would receive this in Hell but I will make an exception for you~” The woman sang as her face flashed. The left side of her face remained as it was before but the right side was burnt up, showing burnt and decayed muscles as well as some of her bones and a few organs. Her teeth were sharp and pointed, glistening with saliva. Her left eye glowed with hellfire while the right one glowed a milky gold. 

Then, she tortured him until he was fatally wounded with no way to be saved. She smirked as her face return to normal, leaving the man to die. 

* * *

After Lucifer and Beatrice Decker - Trixie! The child demanded - left, Alexei was back to check on her patient. She had cleaned herself up, showing no evidence that she had killed anyone. 

“Good morning, Detective Decker,” Alexei greeted politely as she checked the mortal’s vitals. 

“Hi,” Decker replied back tiredly, clearly wanting to go back to sleep. 

“Is your wound ok?” 

“It stings but it will go away. Who are you?” Decker asked, sincerely curious. Strange for a mortal to be sincere, Alexei thought.

“Alexei Daratrazanoff. I see that you met my older brother,” Alexei commented off-handedly as she wrote down her observations. She realised too late about what she said as Chloe looked sharply at her. 

“‘Older brother’? You mean Lucifer, right?”

Alexei groaned, berating herself for her bluntness and truth telling ways. “Adoptive but yes.”

“Do you believe he is the Devil?” Chloe asked, clearly wanting to find out more about her brother. 

“Why this particular question? My brother abhors lies, especially liars. Did he tell you he was the Devil?” Alexei questioned back. She didn’t answer the question - she learned to say the truth without giving away who she was in the meanwhile. 

“Yes.”

“Then I would research about ‘the Devil’ and then observe him. I will talk to him about it too. I will lend you books about the true story of the Devil. I find it more accurate than the drunken dabble people call the bible,” Alexei complained as she sat down, clearly annoyed at what she said. 

“Really?” Chloe asked, confused about her offer.

“Yes. These stories are ancient, given to me a long time ago by someone who is reliable,” Alexei said vaguely, her eyes glazed in thought. 

“How old?” 

“During a time when people were beginning to write,” Alexei said before getting up. She had to report her observations, after all. “Anyway, I will leave you to rest. I must say, your daughter is cute.” 

And with that, she left the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Samael is said to be the Angel of Death.
> 
> (2) A personal head canon of mind. Many see Michael and Lucifer as twins in Lucifer TV while I tend to see Gabriel and Lucifer as twins. So I decided to combine the two ideas together.


End file.
